


It's So Beautiful When The Boy Smiles

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when Charles gets to see that other side of Erik that he's rocked to his core</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Beautiful When The Boy Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 7 - Distraction

 

It’s a major impediment to getting work done.

Humoured Erik is a rarity. It’s a side hidden beneath impenetrable armour.

Yet slowly he’s let Charles closer—thoughtful conversations, contemplative chess matches, a shoulder to lean on. But when Erik shares a smile or conspiratorial chuckle is when he grants Charles a glimpse inside at the person who’s had to lie dormant until urgent matters are dealt with first, the person he should have been had the world not been so cruel, the person who sees a life with Charles and knows he deserves it.

He hopes Erik never forgets that.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Anna Nalick's song "Breathe (2am)"


End file.
